


Alas Poor Item World - Get Out Now

by Shivver



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Gen, Item World, Steel Castle Melfikya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: Item world close warning, Shakespeare style





	Alas Poor Item World - Get Out Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically fanfic, so here it is. I probably will change the title. I'm mostly posting it so that I don't lose track of it (and so I get a new fandom tag in my list - omg I made it to ten!). It does require a bit of explanation, though.
> 
> Steel Castle Melfikya, aka Item World, is an event in Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius (FFBE) in which you select a weapon, fight ten battles, and get awarded with upgrades to the selected weapon. It occurs about once a month and lasts for a week. Problem is, there's a coding issue with the event: if you're still in the middle of the ten battles when the event ends, the weapon gets stuck in the event, so you can't use it normally and might lose the upgrades it had already received. Thus, it's important to finish the battles and get the weapon out before the event ends.
> 
> My husband has taken to posting a PSA on Reddit a few hours before Item World ends, announcing how many hours until it closes and warning people to get their weapons out of it. The first one he posted was a pirate-themed warning ("Yarr! Item World be ending in five hours, mateys..."), and someone responded with a request for an anime-themed one next time. When he posted the anime-themed one a month later, the person thanked him and requested Shakespeare. My husband doesn't know much Shakespeare (like, zero), so the task fell on me.
> 
> This is what I came up with.
> 
> People enjoyed it: 186 upvotes at last count and a Silver Award. Pretty good for someone who doesn't read Reddit.
> 
> To understand the story, you need to know a couple of things.
> 
>   1. Rain, Lasswell, and Fina are the main characters in FFBE. 
>   2. In a storyline from the early game, Rain dies. Lasswell and Fina are convinced he's not dead (and they turn out to be right) and spend a long time searching for him, alternately getting despondent about finding him and urging each other not to give up hope. 
>   3. Jake and Lid are secondary characters in FFBE. Jake spends a lot of time hitting on Lid. Lid spends a lot of time hitting Jake with a hammer. 
>   4. An ipooh is a monster in FFBE that's basically a big bear. 
> 

> 
> There is also an almost invisible _Good Omens_ reference in here - not enough to get me another fandom tag, sadly.
> 
> Original Reddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/FFBraveExvius/comments/cbzowk/shakespeareanbased_reminder_what_light_through/

[LASSWELL broods at stage center, FINA by his side. LID works on a machine in the background. JAKE watches her while hiding behind a stack of crates at stage left.]

FINA

Prithee, my lord, we must renew our search,  
For I doth know we’d surely miss Rain’s spark.  
His soul shone bright whilst he still ran with us  
That an he’s flown, the world would fast grow dark.

LASSWELL

Pray, how long must we comb each town and wood?  
For all we’ve asked, we've found no hint nor sign.  
I fear my heart grows dull, my dreams wilt fast.  
I cannot hope the way you dost, I mind.

[RAIN pokes his head out from behind the backdrop. Voice from audience calls out, “He’s behind you!”. RAIN rolls his eyes, shrugs, and disappears. LID searches around herself for a tool and, disgusted, exits stage right to fetch it.]

FINA

But you must strive to carry on the fight,  
Complete your tasks before Melfikya goes,  
For an on Friday weapons still abide,  
They may get stuck or lose the traits you chose.

[Enter LID stage left with large mallet. She smacks JAKE hard and chases him off, stage right. LASSWELL and FINA do not notice.]

LASSWELL

O lady, bless, you’ve lit my fire anew,  
For item world doth prove our mettle fine.  
With even five percent of strength improv’d,  
We surely must succeed our friend to find.

[Exeunt, pursued by an ipooh.]


End file.
